new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Scanty
Scanty & Kneesocks 'are the 21st fighters in OG Lawl. Scanty & Kneesocks love nothing more than imposing unfair rules onto others and generally acting villainous, which translates into how they restrict their opponents with Rurus and go dashing in for a quick and ruthless bruising. Entrance - (Scanty) Hasty Scanty does a hasty laugh before jumping from the table onto the battlefield. Entrance - (Kneesocks) Calm Kneesocks simply jumps from the table onto the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - (Scanty) Double Gold Lacytanga Scanty pulls out her trademark dual revolvers. Much like Panty's Backlace, holding B allows her to charge, and releasing B fires. The different is that Scanty's shoots two bullets while rolling forward and backflipping. Just standing will shoot two bullets to each side. Neutral B - (Kneesocks) Double Gold Spandex Kneesocks uses her trademark dual scythes. Much like Stocking's Stripes, holding B makes her charge up both of her scythes and releasing B makes her spin in a tornado, deflecting projectiles and hovering in the air. The different is that when tilting, she has a distanced dash where she attacks if she meet an enemy. It also works upwards and downwards. Side B - (Scanty) Ruru Scanty attacks with her "Rurus". With one hit of the Rurus that fly out, it nullifies one of the opponent's Neutral B, Side B, or Down B attacks. The one lasts until the ruru list left behind gets destroyed, and neither demon sista can affect them. Scanty can only put one ruru at a time. Side B - (Kneesocks) Ruru Like Scanty, this version of the ruru gets to cancel a Neutral B, Side B, or Down B Attack. However, this one lasts for 15 seconds instead of staying in place until it gets destroyed. One move can be canceled per demon sista; an enemy can have up to two moves disabled. You can't cancel an already-cancelled move. Whoever cancels a move can't use her side B again until the effect wears off. Up B - (Scanty) Transparent Much like Stocking's See-Through, Scanty takes a ride in G-String. The car shoots in a limited distance and the buildup gives you time to choose a direction, unlike See-Through. Up B - (Kneesocks) Scythecopter Like Stocking's Stripecopter, Kneesocks uses both of her scythes as a mini helicopter. This a much faster version of the Stripecopter, but without the the vacuum effect. Down B - (Scanty) Miss Kneesocks Scanty jumps into the background and switches out with Kneesocks. Down B - (Kneesocks) Dear Sister Kneesocks jumps into the background and switches out with Scanty. Final Smash - I WANT YOU In a similar style to Panty & Stocking's Final Smash, the sister sitting out joins the other out on the field, and do what both sisters are famous for: blatant fanservice, showing off their highly-erotic pole dance. When they join each other, all nearby enemies are stunned and sent into nowhere, receiving damage as the demon sistas are dancing. The damage is done according to how high the character's horniness level is. After the end, Fastener's useful form dives into the healthiest enemy. If there's a tie, one of the "winners" is chosen at random. The total horniness damage received is Stuntime / 7) x 40, judged by the damage Bores takes. Taunts (They speak in Japanese) *Down Taunt - *laugh together* *Side Taunt - (Scanty): *laughs by herself* *Side Taunt - (Kneesocks): *blushes* *Up Taunt - Both: "RURU!" Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1- Scanty dances with her cup, and her sister just stays calm at the side. *Victory #2- Scanty and Kneesocks snap their fingers. *Victory #3- Scanty says some insult about the opponent to Kneesocks, then they start laughing. *Lose- staying shocked to their quote "WHAT THE HELL?!". Victory Theme The ending part of "I Want You", the Demon Sisters' leitmotif. ''Character Description (Scanty) The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and one of the demon sisters, Panty and Stocking's archrivals. While a demon, she has proper etiquette and speaks very formally. As Panty's counterpart, she wears two panties that transforms into revolvers called "Double Gold Lacytanga" but can also turn into a shotgun. Like her sister Kneesocks, their personalities are also a stark contrast, as they are obsessed with rules, regulations and conformity as opposed to Panty and Stockings more erratic and unruly behavior. She does however become rather frustrated when things don't go her way. She, along with her sister, become frequent villains after their debut in Episode 6, using their various schemes to either kill or otherwise humiliate Panty and Stocking. Character Ranking ''Character Description (Kneesocks) The daughter of the mayor of Daten City and Scanty's younger sister. She wears glasses and half her speech contain both Japanese and English. As Stocking's counterpart, she wears two kneesocks that transforms into a pair of scythes called "Double Gold Spandex". Just like her sister, she too is also obsessed with the rules. Unlike her sister, she tends to be calmer and blushes rather easily. Like her sister, she has become a frequent villain after Episode 6. Character Ranking Moveset (Scanty) 'Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches twice and kicks. *Dash attack - Tackles an opponent. *Forward tilt - Kicks forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Jabs with her gun. *Up smash - Jabs with her gun upward. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Moveset (Kneesocks) 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Tackles an opponent. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Spins her Scythe around. 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Snake: First angels and now demons... I'm sick of mindfucks. Otacon: Yes! They're the demon sisters! They also do erotic dances. Snake: Hey... I want! Otacon: Snake, their dance is dangerous... it's so sexy that you can die. Snake: ... I want! Otacon: ¡Ay Snake! Role In The Subspace Emissary Their roles are currently unknown, but it is possible they will be members of The Subspace Army. Trivia *The Scanty & Kneesocks video is the first to have character idle animations. *Scanty & Kneesocks are one of the three tag teams in the Original Smash Bros. Lawl, the others being Panty & Stocking and Mephiles & Fegelein. Category:Playable Character Category:Japanese Category:Offensive Category:Celebrities Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Lawl Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Tag Teams Category:Teenagers Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Sorta-Human Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Unlockable Character Category:The Frollo Show Category:10's Category:Rushdown Category:Zoner